The present application relates generally to off-road vehicles, and more specifically, to systems and methods for adjusting air flow in an engine compartment of the off-road vehicle.
Engines of off-road vehicles, such as trucks, tractors, combines, and other specialized vehicles for use in various construction or agricultural applications, generally operate most efficiently within a range of engine temperatures. Engines of off-road vehicles may be cool during start-up and generate heat during operation. Unfortunately, the heat may be trapped within an engine compartment of the off-road vehicle, and may overheat components of the engine and/or lead to operational inefficiency.